Make Or Break
by Casm94
Summary: AU; Emily wants to be a paramedic, Naomi's her instructor. Emily is instantly attracted and so is Naomi, but she is still struggling with her past... Will they be able to find true love?
1. It's Time

**Hey guys ;)  
So this is my first try to write a Naomily fanfic, so I know it's not that good yet, but I hope the story gets better...  
All mistakes are my own fault, I tried to find all of them, but my first language isn't english, so please be nice ;)  
And of course, I do NOT own Skins! I hope you like it even though I don't really like the beginning any more ^^**

**Sarah**

* * *

_Emily:_

7.15 AM

Today's the day. Today I start learning how to save lives. Today my life definitely changes because from now on, I will be a better person. I am so glad Panda convinced me to become a paramedic. I can't wait to feel more needed and wanted in this world, because the last months were absolutely horrible. When I came out to my family, they thought I was joking and they still do, even though I told them a hundred times that I was totally serious.

When I look at my watch I realize that I am running late. "Fuck!" I quickly grab my things including my new ID card. I nearly fall downstairs because I am in such a hurry.

20 minutes later I arrive at the training centre where we will receive our medical education. First of all, all the participants will have to attend a basic training that includes 140 hours of theory as well as at least 160 hours practical experience on an ambulance to become a paramedic. After that there is the opportunity to become a critical care paramedic, which requires further theoretical and practical training. I definitely want to become a critical care paramedic too, because as an "ambulance man" (or woman in my case) you're practically not allowed to do anything except from sitting on the ambulance and calming down hysterical old ladies who can't manage to get out of the bathtub. I mean, of course they need help too, but I want to do more for humanity. So hopefully in two or three years I'll finally be ready to save people's lives.

I look around to see what kind of people I'm going to be around for the next months and I can't believe my eyes.

"JJ?! What the hell are you doing here?"

The boy with the rebellious curls looks up and smiles at me.

"Emily. How nice to see you here. I already thought I wouldn't know anybody, which made me feel quite uneasy to be honest, because you know how I act in front of people, and I would be the weirdo. Again. I mean I am a weirdo but-"

"JJ, you're getting locked."

"Bollocks, I think you're right."

"'So what are you doing here, when you know that you get uneasy in front of people? You know that you have to work with people every day as a paramedic, do you JJ?"

"Yes, I am aware of this fact, but I want to help people and show them that they not alone, even if they may seem strange to others, just like I do. Besides, I really hope that this could help me overcome my fears concerning social interactions with unfamiliar faces."

"That's really sweet, JJ."

I smile at him, god, I really wish that he's going to aim his goal. A little bit unsure he smiles back at me.

Suddenly we hear a loud voice behind us.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome at the Red Cross Bristol's training station. My name is Naomi and I'm going to be your training supervisor as well as your teacher for the upcoming months. Please follow me into this seminar room, because here most of the basic training will be done."

I turn around to see who is going to be allowed to boss me around from now on. A young woman, maybe in her early 20's, is directing us into the room she is standing next to. She has short blond hair which was curled up at bit but also the most amazing blue eyes I have seen so far. I'm going to stare at her all the time, I thought to myself.

"God, she is beautiful!" I whisper without realizing it.

"I'm sorry?" JJ is looking questioning at me, not realizing that I was talking more to me than to him.

"Oh nothing" I could literally feel the blood rushing through my face, turning it lots of shades more red.

"Well, our instructor looks really nice!"

"Yep".

And she looks fucking hot too…

_Naomi: _

7.05 AM same day

Oh god, why do I agree on this every single time? I don't even like people… I mean, I love – and by love I mean I never ever want to retire – being a paramedic and I also quite liked teaching, but I don't really like people anymore. Not since what happened with Luke. Nevertheless I agreed on educating the new paramedic applicants. I don't have the slightest clue what I had taken before making that glorious decision. Suck it up, Campbell; whining won't get you out of the situation. With a last sigh, I lift myself up from my chair and walk into my sleeping room to exchange my pyjamas for my uniform, which we are obliged to wear when instructing people, well, actually we have to wear them every time we are on duty. This sucks when you're trapped in a small room with almost 25 people in summer, because your feet are actually swimming in your shoes. But at least the "kiddos" have to wear them too when they're getting their own ones, so we I won't be the only one suffering.  
After changing, I quickly grab some food from the fridge and head outside to my car. An unspectacular ride is expecting me. Yay.

When I arrived, I immediately walk upstairs until I reach the second floor, our training centre; I should have been there ten minutes ago and I don't want them to be late. Probably I should start being a better role model then. I can already hear people talking and making a lot of noise. God, how the hell am I going to survive this. Even though I already entered the big hall, nobody is noticing me, or they are thinking I am a trainee too. I know that I'm quite young to be a supervisor, in fact I am the youngest certified EMT since ever in this country, but still I am wearing a uniform and they aren't. I already don't like them, which is "great".

One last sigh, before I start my torture.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome at the Red Cross Bristol's training station. My name is Naomi and I'm going to be your training supervisor as well as your teacher for the upcoming months. Please follow me into this seminar room, because here most of the basic training will be done."

I look around to get another "first" impression of the group, I'll be spending most of my working time with and a red haired girl immediately catches my eye. Wow. I don't really believe in love at the first sight because love is something you need to let evolve and love also means trust and you can't expect anyone to trust a complete stranger they've never seen before. But I DO believe in lust or attraction at the first sight. And this, was clearly the case. God, stop staring at her Naomi, you can't get involved anyway 'cause you're her superior. But still, I can't keep my eyes off her. Hopefully she doesn't see me, because that would be so weird. I don't know if this makes the current rota better or even more horrible.

"Watch out Naomi, you know that you can't allow yourself to feel ANYTHING. Not after what happened with Luke…" I say to myself.

I walk into the big seminar room and wait the end of it for the participants to find a seat and take place. Without even noticing I watch out for the red head from before. There she is, talking to a boy her age. Does she sometimes spy towards my direction during her conversation or am I just imagining that? Actually it doesn't matter, because there won't be happening anything between you too, because first of all, she doesn't even seem gay. Maybe curly head is her boyfriend. 'Stop thinking Naomi!'

Eventually everyone has made themselves comfortable and I can start with my first introductions. "Once again, welcome everyone. My name is Naomi Campbell" Of course everyone is chuckling. God, people are always the same. "Everyone who laughs will certainly be doing lots of night shifts, so I'd better be careful." Silence. Yep, still works.

"Your basic education includes 140 hours of theory and 160 hours of practical experiences on an ambulance. In total there will be four different exams you need to pass before becoming an official paramedic. After that there will be the option for you to become an EMT or critical care paramedic, but you need to pass an entrance test as well as show that you already served as a paramedic for more than 160 hours. Please keep in mind that we don't approve of any consummation of alcohol or drugs on duty. If we find out that any of you showed up intoxicated or on drugs, the training program ends immediately. By the end of the day, you will be divided into two groups with two different teachers. One of them will be me, the other one will be Ms Moon. After a short break of five minutes we will start with part one of your first aid training."

The whole time of my little speech, I couldn't look away from that girl with the bright red hair. She's so wow. Quickly I hurry into the bathroom and spat felt ten litres of water into my face to make my brain think of something else than this girl with red hair and these amazing brown eyes. I can't be her instructor, I just can't. I need to talk to Panda. Now.

_Emily:_

What a day. Exhausted I fall on my bed and recall the day.

_"First of all, I'd like to start with short introductions. Everyone says his or her name, one thing he or she likes and the reason why he or she is here today. I'll make a start. As I already mentioned a few times, my name's Naomi Campbell, I like justice and I am here because after a certain incident I needed to change my life." _

_What kind of incident is she talking about? I pretend to listen to everyone's introduction but in fact I totally space out until it is JJ's turn. _

_"He-Hello, my name is Jeremiah Jones I like Science and I am joining this programme because I believe that's a start to make this world a better one."_

"Hey everyone, I'm Emily Fitch, I like photography and I want to become a paramedic because I really want to help people in need." 

_The look Ms. Campbell is throwing at me is kind of intense but I don't know if it is a good one or a bad one but it definitely gives me the creeps. Either good ones or bad ones…_

_As the other participants do their introductions, I drift far away imagining myself next to a certain blonde…_

_"We will deal now with CPR. CPR or cardiopulmonary resuscitation is needed when a person is not conscious and doesn't show any vital signs. It consists of 30 chest compressions and two ventilations. Concerning the frequency the current guidelines say that 100-120 compressions per minute are optimal. If you have difficulties finding the correct frequency, keep the song "Staying Alive" in mind, as the beat is suitable for resuscitating. I will show you how to perform a CPR and afterwards every one of you will do one as well." _

_Even though I should have listened what Ms. Campbell said, I only stared at her lips, thinking about pressing them on my own ones. How would she taste? Would she be a good kisser? _

_Suddenly JJ hits me and whispers "Emily, it's your turn!"_

Shit, I was so distracted, I didn't realize everybody was looking at me intently, including the blonde supervisor. 

_Nervously I get up and knee down in front of the dummy. I start doing the compressions when I suddenly feel a breath near my ear. A pair of hands is taking my own and moves them from the dummy's upper chest to the middle of its thorax._

"Your pressure point is located a little bit too high. Here, let's do it together."

Naomi doesn't let go of my hands and starts the compressions, her hands still on mine. I barely focus on the CPR though, my head and my stomach are too busy freaking out. A minute later, Naomi gets up again and pulls away her hands. I still can't think properly, like in trance I get up too and sit down next to JJ. 

_"We'll train that again tomorrow." She smiles at me and an electric shock is floating through my whole body. I bet I blush and my face is now redder than a tomato. _

_"Ok, thanks" is all I manage to say…_

As I lie on my bed, I try to get my thoughts straight, does Naomi like me too, and is she even gay? Of course she's not Emily, the hot girls are always straight. But didn't she say that Panda is the other instructor of our group, so they two definitely know each other. I'll just ask her, yes, that's what I'm going to do. So I need to talk to Panda. Now…

* * *

**Feel free to share your opinions with me ;) **


	2. I Know You Want Me

**_A/N: Hey guys ;) Thanks for reading my story, this is more of a filler chapter and a little short but I hope you still enjoy it ;) _**

_Naomi:_

"Hey Panda, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Naomi, what's your problem?"

"Well, did you already have a look at new list of attendees? If so, did you already divide them into groups? Did you chose what group you want to teach?"

"Woah, calm down a little bit Naomi, I know it's bonkers that we are going to teach a bunch of new people how to become a paramedic, but there's no need to be that excited. And no, I haven't made up my mind yet. Why are you asking, though?"

"Well, it's actually kind of embarrassing."

"Oh come on, how long do we know each other now? Don't you know yet that you can always trust Panda Poo? "

I sigh. I guess nothing's wrong with telling her about that red head.

"Well, there's this girl in our new class, and she is really gorgeous, but that's the problem, I can't look away from her, even though I want to. I don't need any more emotional drama, so… I can't teach her. "

Panda smiles at me, I knew she would understand. She can't help herself though and seconds later I have to face a huge smirk. Gosh, no!

"So, how does your princess charming look like, because I need to know, IF I'm supposed to be her new instructor."

I blush deeply as I start.

"Well, she has brown eyes."

"Tell me more, tell me more"

"Are you seriously reciting 'Summer Nights' right now, Panda?"

"Why not?" She laughs at me.

"Okay, so she has beautiful red hair too."

"Oh my god, are you talking about Emily Fitch?!"

How the hell does she know her name, oh no, dear god, I'm begging you, please don't make Panda know Emily already…

"How the fuck did you guess that?"

"That's brill! I know her since I was a young child, I actually convinced her to start here. I am so excited, we'll have a new couple around here soon. I need to tell Thommo!"

"PANDA! Calm down. First of all, we don't even know she's gay."

"You may not, but I do, Naoms" Panda winks.

"First of all, stop winking! Secondly, didn't you listen what I said earlier. I don't WANT a new relationship, I don't want to fall in love, I just want to live a happy single life. Besides, who knows if Emily would even be interested in someone like me. I'm a disaster…"

"Stop these negative thoughts inside your brain Naomi. I'll talk to Emily and then we'll see what happens next."

"WHAT?! NO PANDA! WAIT!"

But it is already too late; Panda is running downstairs, and about to make the following months even worse by making a complete tit out of me.

_Emily:_

As I am about to get up to call Panda, my mobile phone rings. _Panda._ What a coincidence.

"Hello Panda, I was about to call you. What's up?"

" Hey Emily, it must be fate then. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something about our instructor?"

"Naomi?"

"Erg, yeah. Is she like, taken or something and do you know for which team she's batting, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh my god, that's the best thing ever. So, do you want to, you know, feed Naomi's ducks?"

Even though Panda can't see me right now, my face turns red like a tomato and I wonder why she always has to be so embarrassing. I mean, she gets right to the point, but still…

"What?! No, I was just wondering…"

"You're a bad, bad liar Emily. But it's actually pretty funny, because about 10 minutes ago, Naomi kind of told me, that she can't get you out of her head and th- oh bonkers, Naomi's going to kill me if she finds out that I told you that."

"Naomi can't get me out her head?! What did she exactly say Panda?"

"Sorry Ems, I already told you way too much. I'm going to hang up now. See you tomorrow."

"Please Panda, I need to kno-"

But we already are disconnected. Wow. Naomi noticed me too. So maybe she plays for my team. And best of all, she thinks about me a lot. I lie in my bed, rethinking my conversations with Naomi and Panda and with a huge smile on my face, I go out like a light.

At 7 am I'm at the training centre, because today we will be divided into groups As I enter the building, I see Naomi coming towards me. I can't help myself and smile brightly, remembering what Panda had told me the last evening. But I'm only rewarded with a cold and annoyed glance. I walk past her, and stumble a confused "Hello" but she doesn't even respond to that. What the hell? I thought she liked me.

10 minutes later, everyone is present and Panda and Naomi announce the classifications.

"Good morning everyone. As you know there will be two groups from now on. Group number one will be led by the charming Pandora Moon and group number two will have the pleasure to work with my humble self for the next two months at least."

Naomi smiles at us, in contrast to her behaviour from before. I'm still uneasy because I don't know what I've done wrong to upset her. I really hope that I'm in group number two so I'll get to see her more often.

"Hello peops, we haven't met yet, I'm Pandora, but you can call me Panda, I'll be the teacher of group number one that includes every person whose name is written on this list, so please check in which group you are and then come over to either Naomi or me."

I walk over to her and check in which group I am, please number two, please…

Damn it, I am really disappointed right now. I mean it's cool that I'm in the same group as JJ and Panda is really great as a teacher, but now I can't stare at Naomi again.

"To all the participants from group two, please follow me. Group one will stay here. Have a nice day everyone!"

I sigh and grab a chair, waiting for the course to start…


	3. Some Nights

**Hey guys ;)  
Thanks for your nice words, and hopefully you like the new chapter ;)**

* * *

_One week later…_

_Naomi:_

"Shit, shit, shit!" I run through my flat, looking for my brand new black shirt with the V-Neck but unfortunately it can't be found anywhere. I'm already ten minutes late and it's Panda's birthday party tonight. I'm really looking forward to getting pissed and all that stuff. This week hasn't been a really great one. My students at the centre haven't shown that much interest in becoming a paramedic, even though they had to register themselves before. The ones who really wanted to become an EMT were kind of clumsy and they were slightly grating on my nerves. I am fed up with explaining everything ten times at least. Plus, this Emily from Panda's class is stuck in my head. Everything I do is overshadowed by a specific shade of red.

So I definitely need a tremendous high tonight. Maybe I'm lucky too and Panda invites some hot guys because I'm perfectly fine with some random shag.

Finally, I get all of my things together and walk to the bus station. Normally, I would drive to Panda's because it's quite a journey to get there by bus, but since I already know that I won't be able to drive home anyway, I decided earlier that it's the best option.

Of course some twat tries to make a move on me I the bus, but fortunately it's time for me to get out. Panda's house is only a 3 minute walk away so I'm just an hour late. I don't need to ring the bell, as Panda is already waiting outside. She is so excited that she's leaping of joy.

"Whizzer! Naomi, you're here, now all of my friends are united. Know what? Freddie and Effy already excused themselves and went upstairs. I bet they are making woopie right now!" Panda giggles like a twelve year old girl, that said the word 'penis' for the first time. Drunk Panda is totally hilarious.

"And I bet they are 'making woopie' in YOUR BED right now."

She immediately stops laughing and looks kind of shocked.

"Ewww! I need to go upstairs! My bed is no love nest for! You know where to find everything. Cook arrived ten minutes before you did, so he must be found somewhere too."

"Yeah, if he's not already shagging someone!"

"True, true. But Emily's also here so maybe you can talk to her then."

"You mean Emily as in Emily Fitch?"

What the hell did Panda think when she invited her? I came here to forget her for one night…

"Yes. I told you I've known her since I was a child. Totally whizzer that girl, so there's no reason for not inviting her." _Thank you very much Panda. _"Her twin Katie is here too. But she's probably hitting on some guy, you know, she's the female version of Cook."

I smile at Panda and hope she lets me enter soon because I totally need to get some alcohol in my veins. Now. Fortunately Panda's heading upstairs to walk in on Freddie and Effy.

As I enter the living room, nearly all of the people I see are quite drunk. I look around to check who I may know. In one of the corners Cook and some red headed girl are about to do it. She looks very similar to a certain red head I'd like to do. God, Naomi. Get yourself some vodka and stop thinking about sex and Emily, no, stop thinking about sex WITH Emily. Emily. I notice her chatting and giggling with some hot brunette.

I feel some weird feeling building up inside me. Oh no, that's bad, really bad. I was never the jealous type of person, not even when I was with Luke. In fact, he was always sort of mad at me because I didn't care at all when he went clubbing with his female co-workers.

Great, now I went from thinking about Emily straight to thinking about Luke. Time to get pissed!

I hurry over to the bar and get myself four shots and toss them down one after the other. After talking to a few people I am pretty intoxicated because where I come from, chatting always includes drinking a pint or two.

I see everything blurred but I'm totally enjoying it.

"Naomikins. Already pissed my friend?"

I turn around and look into James Cook's eyes.

"Sure Cook. I saw you already had some fun!"

Cook is one of my best mates. He may seem a little bit shallow and he sure as hell has the biggest sex drive on this earth but he's also one of the most loyal and caring people I know. No matter what you need, you can count on Cook. Plus, he's always up for getting wasted.

"Haha, you saw it damn right. If someone wants a ride with the cookie monster, who am I to say no?"

I roll my eyes and snort, a typical Cook answer.

"So, what about you Naoms? Any fit guy that catches your eye?"

"Nope, I'm done with that for an unknown amount of time."

"What about lezzas then?"

Before I get to answer, Emily walks by, moving her hips lasciviously. Did Panda tell her that I'm attracted to her? Anyway, I can't stop staring at her ass. When I turn back to Cook, he sneers at me.

"Not bad, not bad at all. If she's at least half as good as her sister at going down, you'll have an adventure you won't forget any time soon."

I seriously blush, thank god the light is dimmed so Cook doesn't notice it.

I slap his arm. "You twat!"

"Well Naomi man, I'm gonna go now, maybe I'll have some more fun!"

"Oh Cook, you're unbelieveable!"

"Unbelievably good." He laughs and walks away with a new potential shag in his mind.

One second later, Emily comes over to me with a smile on her face that makes my feet go weak.

"Hey. Finally someone I recognize. One thing I learned today: Panda has a lot of friends."

Why is she even talking to me? We barely know each other. Normally, I would just walk away, but I'm too drunk to resist anyone today, so just fuck it! Let's see what the night's bringing on.

"Yeah, I guess so. So how's your paramedic career going? Already missing me as your teacher?"

I don't even mean to flirt with her, but something about her makes me go crazy and it can't hurt to have a little fun.

"Well, no, actually, you were kind of bitchy!" She smirks at me.

"Cheeky, cow!" I try my best to shoot her an angry glare but due to my far too high alcohol level I simply laugh at her face.

She's even hotter when I'm drunk. I examine her whole body and enjoy myself quite a bit when my gaze reaches her breasts. At this point I don't even care about whether she realizes what I'm doing or not.

"I can't hide who I am, can I? By the way, you look stunning Ms. Campbell!"

If she keeps going like this, I'll jump on her the next second, I'm afraid. I do my best to fight the temptation to kiss her.

"Thank you, Miss Fitch. But please call me Naomi; I'm not your teacher anymore so I guess that's fine. But you are not too shabby yourself."

"Thank you very much, Naomi. Can I bring you a drink?"

"No thanks. I've had far too much drinks already, So I think a little break will do me good."

"I like drunken Naomi way more than sober Naomi to be honest. She's much more fun."

God, this girl will be the death of me.

"I'll take that as a compliment. What do you think about a little dancing session instead of a drink?" I try to look as seductive as I can, but I'm afraid I'm not doing a great job, as Emily bursts out into a huge laughter.

"Fine Casanova, but please, don't look at me like that again. It's kind of scary."

I throw her my best angry look, but she simply takes my hand and drags me on the dance floor, which practically is just the middle of Panda's living room.

As soon as a slower song is played, Emily takes two steps towards me so that her face is only millimetres away from mine. The tension between us is getting bigger and bigger until it's almost unbearable. I can't help myself and slowly circle my arms around her waist. She smiles at me and puts her arms around my neck, slowly caressing it. I shiver underneath her touch and she smirks at me.

"I kind of like the effect I'm having on you", she says before sticking her tongue at me.

"Let's see what effect_ I_ have on _you_ then!" I wink and lean forward, pressing my soft lips on hers. It's like a firework that's taking place inside my stomach. Emily must feel the same as she's tightening her grip around my neck so that she won't fall down. She slowly runs her tongue on my lips, and I open my mouth, letting her explore whatever she wants. I'm about to move my hands downwards when she starts sulking my pulse point.

But it's not having the effect on me she was hoping for. Suddenly it's all too much for me and I need to go. I pull back, mumbling a 'I'm sorry" before I grab my jacket from the clothes rack and rush outside. I take two deep breaths before running away from Panda's place, afraid of Emily following me and having to explain the whole story. I'm not ready for that yet and maybe I'll never be…

_Naomi:_

Even though I had my jacket pulled around me, I was freezing. With shivering hands I somehow managed to take a cigarette out of the package. Only two more left. "Great, I'm in the middle of nowhere for fuck's sake", I say to myself.

"Watch your language Campbell!"

I didn't expect anyone out here, so I am practically scared to death and spin around, ready to defend myself if I need to.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?!"

"Woah, woah, keep your vagina on boozer, it's me, Brian. Didn't mean to scare you!"

I feel a sting in my chest when I hear his name, but it's the nickname he's using that brings back all the painful memories and makes me sit down on the street. I feel like crying but I do my best to avoid it, not wanting to show my ex-boyfriend's best friend that I'm still vulnerable when it comes to Luke.

"You okay?"

"Do I look okay, twat? What the actual fuck are you doing here?"

I look around panicky to see whether he's alone or not.

"Stop worrying, Luke's not with me!"

It's like the mere sound of the name slaps me in the face. I want to feel numb again, like I did until I met Emily who somehow managed to break through my walls and make me feel something again even though I only met her three times in total.

"Once again Brian, what are you doing here in Bristol, I thought you moved to London with… him?"

"We did, but I visited an old friend and I was about to leave when I saw you and you looked very lost so I thought 'why not lending a hand?' "

"How nice of you."

"Still a sarcastic bitch, huh?"

"Well, why should I change my best attribute?"

He chuckles and I bet he rolls his eyes too, he's just like me, always has been.

"True, true. Now, do you need something? A good listener maybe?"

"I'd be more grateful for a good driver."

"Then you must be delighted to hear that I'm both."

I give a laugh and for the first time I look in his face. I can't see very much but I can see he's smiling.

"Can you please bring me home?"

"Only if you tell me what brought you into this 'unpromising' situation!"

"Fine, but no details!"

"Deal, come on then! Let's go!"

I get up and we silently walk over to his car. I feel exhausted and I'm relieved when I am inside the car. I lean back in the seat and close my eyes.

Brian starts the car and we silently drive around houses and hedges.

"I think it's time you start, Campbell!"

I sigh and take a deep breath before I start.

"Well, there's this girl. She's gorgeous. And I know her from the paramedic training. I met her at Panda's party tonight and she was clearly attracted to me as well. So, we- we"

"You shagged a strange hot girl at Panda's party?! Respect, Campbell!"

"We didn't shag! And she's not a stranger to me. She was my student but I swapped with Panda to distance myself."

"Well, what did you two then?"

"We just made out on the dance floor, but I backed out when it got too heated up."

"You mean when _you_ got too heated up." He smirked.

"Stop it Brian, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry boozer!"

"Stop calling me boozer, for fuck's sake! I always hated this nickname!"

"Okay. Back to your story. Why did you back out?"

"Because… Because…" I had no single clue how to tell him this. It was like I forgot all words.

"Because you're still not over what happened with Luke…"

I feel ashamed because he gets it right so quickly. I wish I could just jump out of the car. Or disappear forever.

"Yes."

Now it's his turn to sigh and take deep breaths.

"Listen Naomi, you know I'm Luke's best mate, so I can't tell you how he's doing or what he told me about the thing between you two. That doesn't mean I approve of his behaviour. I don't know what exactly happened, but you need to get over this. I know it's easy to say something like that. Don't let him ruin the rest of your life!"

"But I can't get over it! I can't trust ANYONE! I'm still a fucking mess!"

I practically scream the words at his face, but he's still calm, not like me. I reach the point where I just can't hold it inside me any longer.

"You'll start trusting again. At some point, someone special comes along and you'll love him or her much more than you've loved Luke."

"And what if I don't?"

"You will. Who knows, maybe this girl from the party will be your princess charming."

His words make me start thinking. What if Emily's really worth it? No, I can't take that risk, I need to get her out of my mind.

We are silently arriving at mine's while I'm making plans on how I can avoid Emily for the future….

* * *

**Any suggestions or comments are welcome as always ;) **


	4. Vergiss Mich

_**Hey guys :)  
I know this one is a little bit short, but I just started studying, so I had a stressful week and didn't have much time to write... The chapters will get longer though (hopefully ;) )  
I'm sorry for all the mistakes, **_**_my first language's german..._**

Thank you so much, for all the kind reviews, they honestly make my day ;)  
Sarah

* * *

Two days passed since the party, two days since I made out with Naomi Campbell, but also two days since Naomi ran away and didn't came back again.

I don't really know what exactly happened or why she ran away, all I know is that I stood where she had left me for quite a long time, confused about the whole situation, until Katie saw me and decided to talk to me about her brand-new lover James, who's a really good shag. I didn't really listen though; I was caught up in my thoughts concerning Naomi's escape.

Have I done something wrong? Am I such a horrible kisser?

After Kate was finished with telling me all about her fantastic sex life, I downed some shots with her and even danced a little until I figured it was time to go to bed. Alone. Lonely.

Right now I'm sitting in my car, own my way to work, where I'll have to face Naomi and I don't know yet if that's a good or a bad thing, as on the one hand I feel kind of embarrassed _that_ she left me standing there so never seeing her again would definitely be worth considering, but on the other hand I want to know _why _she left me standing there…

I mean, I can't really blame her, I should have known that she's not interested in me, silly little me. How would such a beautiful woman even look at someone like me?

I park at my usual place and as I am getting out of the car I already see her, hurrying towards the front door.

What a way to start my day.

With a deep breath I hurry after her. If I talk to her now, I'll be over it, hopefully.

"Naomi! Could you please stop for a second? I guess we need a little talk!"

She freezes on her spot and slowly turns around, her normal 'I don't want anyone to read me like a book' look on her face but she's not saying anything. Maybe she wants me to talk first?

"Look, I can understand that it was a little confusing for you, as you've been my teacher and technically you're still my boss, but no one here needs to know, I mean, I'll probably tell Pand bec-"

"Emily, there's nothing to know."

She still looks at me with this fucking unreadable face, which is making me crazy.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"This 'thing' between us, was just the result of two young people who drank far too much and enjoyed each other's company for the night but that is it. Something like this won't happen again, I promise. I am really sorry; I should have been more thoughtful, regarding the fact that, like you said, I'm still your superior. But don't worry; I think we're both mature to handle this like adults. Our professional relationship won't take any harm because of this."

I don't know what to say. It's like my brain is turned off. My heart is beating fast and I notice that my hand palms are starting to sweat. She is sorry, it didn't mean anything to her. Come on Emily, you didn't really believe that Naomi might be falling for someone like you…

"I see."

When I realize that I'm crying, I turn around, walk away and hope that she didn't see it, but after a few steps I hear her shouting my name. Maybe she's telling me that she was just making fun and that she indeed liked our kiss, hope dies last, right?

I wipe my tears off and turn again.

"Yeah?"

"You're not wearing your uniform properly, the shirt needs to be in your trousers."

She can't be serious now, right?

"What?"

"Your uniform. It looks a bit messy, and you're representing something when you're wearing it…"

"You are kidding me, aren't you? Because I couldn't care less about my freaking uniform. I thought there was something between us but you just told me there isn't, so I am really sorry if my physical appearance doesn't go along with the Red Cross' ideology."

"Emily, I-"

I know she wants to say something and I look at her awaiting, but she simply closes her mouth, looks down on the ground and walks away. Again…


	5. Mad World

_**Hey guys ;)**_

so this chapter is longer than the last one, but I'm still not really happy about it... Perhaps because I've been reading so many fantastic stories lately...

I hope you enjoy this at least a little!

God, how I fucking hate this stupid desk work but unfortunately it needs to be done and as the head of training it's my job to do it…But to be honest, I couldn't care less about all those complaints about one of the co-workers. I mean it's true he is a twat and everything but sometimes you have to just suck it up and hope for the best…

One last report and I'm done for today. Excited, I type the words into the computer. Finally! I switch off the computer, quickly grab my things and leave my office.

I'm nearly out of the building, when I see a little something sitting on the floor, the head buried in its hands, sobbing quietly. As I am approaching, I see that the figure has red hair, the kind of shade, I'd recognize everywhere. It's Emily.

I know it would be the best for everyone's sake if I just walked away, but I can't, she's not also a girl I kissed but she's also my colleague, this has to do something with work. So I need to put my own needs and wishes behind.  
_'You couldn't leave her like that anyway!'_ -Oh shut the fuck up, stupid brain!

One last sigh and I walk over to her.

"Hey! Why are you sitting here crying? What happened? Got any problems?"

Calm down, Naomi, no need to bomb her with questions like this.

She looks up to me, her makeup is totally blurred, she must have been crying for quite a while now. The sight of her makes my heart ache, I don't want to see her sad, I want to see her smile.

_'Because you like her!'_ – I said 'shut up!'

"Sorry, but honestly, I don't really want to talk to you about this, you walked away from me like I mean nothing to you, remember?"

Something inside me turns upside down, making me feel bad, even though I try to convince myself that I had to do walk away last week.

"But I also told you that it doesn't have any consequences concerning work. Remember that? And you're sitting on the floor of your working place. In your uniform. So I think it's safe to say that this has something to do with work."

"Oh come on Naomi. You don't really want to do this, do you? There's no more need to pretend!"

The realization that I had hurt Emily much more than I thought I would hit me hard. But I couldn't show her that. Pride can be such an arsehole sometimes…

"So, you know what I want? I don't think so and I'm afraid you're stuck with me right now because I'm the only one around here and I won't leave you alone like that"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you do, or the second one."

Her voice sounds bitter and hurt. Of course this doesn't really help to ease the pain that is now spreading through my whole body. I am such a fucking twat. Why can't I stop hurting other people and be nice for once, _especially if they're amazing like Emily_. Wait, what?!

I knee down beside her so that I am not looking down on her any longer. I try to fight the urge to touch her in some way but in the end I give up and nervously pat her right knee. She flinches but she doesn't remove my hand.

"Emily, please look at me! I am not going to run away this time. I am here!"

I gently rub her knee with my thumb to make her relax a little bit.

I don't know what I expected her to react like but I sure wasn't ready for her to fling her arms around my neck, making me lose control and fall backwards on my arse, which doesn't affect Emily's behaviour though, instead, she starts sobbing heavily into my chest.

Normally I would feel uncomfortable and stressed out by the situation, but I've done this so many times with other colleagues, I mean comforting them after a traumatic case of course, it just feels normal now. Except that normally, my heart isn't beating that fast.

After two minutes it seems like Emily calmed herself down more or less, so I pull her away slightly from my chest to look into her eyes. _'Beautiful brown eyes'_ Damn it, stop!

"What happened?"

"We- well, we were called to an in-infant emergen-cy but we didn't know what to ex-expect. When we arrived, a young woman was practically screaming at us, her baby isn't breathing. So of course- we ran after her into the nursery room where –"  
She starts crying again so I pull her into a tight hug, softly rubbing her back.

"It's okay. Just let it all out and continue when you're ready!"

I think she then sobbed into my T-Shirt for another minutes until she was ready to go on.

"He- he just laid there so peacefully, apart from his blue lips, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was just sleeping. But he was- wasn't. We reanimated him for one and a half hour, but he- died."

Oh god, Emily. An unsuccessful infant CPR is probably the hardest thing for a paramedic. You imagine what the life of this little human being would like, if it had gotten the chance to live. Its life was already over before it really had begun. And let me tell you, this thought feels disgusting. And beside this shitty feeling you have to deal with the parents as well. Parents, who just lost the most important person in their lives. Parents, who may make your already huge feelings of guilt even worse by begging you to go on and there's nothing you'd like to do more, but you can't because you know it's over.  
I know how Emily feels right now, I've already been in her place and it's nothing I'd wish anyone.

I swipe her tears away with my thumb, slightly irritated by the electric shock the touch sends through my body.

"I've been working here for almost a year when we were called to a month old baby. There was nothing we could do. SIDS (=sudden infant death syndrome). My colleague took it quite well, but not me. I walked the whole thing through in my head again and again… to spot any mistake that I could have made. A mistake that would have took the life of an infant. I asked myself thousands of questions. Could I've been better? What if we hadn't stopped the CPR? Would the baby live then? And how would his life look like?"

I've never shared this story with anyone else. I don't like sharing my thoughts and experiences with other people. I don't like it when they know that I can be vulnerable too. Silly, I know. But somehow my "be bitchy instead" protection skills don't always work when I'm around Emily and her charm.

She looks now again right into my eyes and I can literally feel the butterflies flying around inside me. Oh no, not again. This is so not good Naomi.

"But what if _I_ messed up? What if I'm fucking responsible for that baby's death? I can't live with that!"

I gently grip her shoulders and shake her a little so that she focuses on me instead of her rambling and self-accuses.

"Hey! I am sure you haven't done anything wrong! Because I taught you in CPR's and as bad you may have been in the beginning, you were really good at the end of the course. I'd put my shirt on you. You are a great paramedic and you're an even greater person!"

Shit! Where did that come from?

Emily smiles shyly at me… And moves her head slowly but surely closer to mine! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Not the right moment, definitely not the right place for this. How the hell do I get away from this _without_ running again?

"You should come home with me!"

_Congratulations Naomi, you decided to escape Emily and her full lips by inviting her over to your place. You're definitely a real genius!_

Fortunately it still stops Emily and her move on me; She just looks confused now.

"What?"

"Well, staying in this environment and this clothing is not very productive in terms of moving on from your traumatic experience. So you need to get rid of both!"  
_  
Now you told her to get naked!_

Thank god Emily doesn't notice it.

"Well, it would be very rude to miss out an invitation of the famous Naomi Campbell isn't it? And I don't really want to risk getting a phone thrown at my head!"

She smiles cheekily at me, and I feel like a little child at Christmas because it's me who made her smile again…

"Bitch! Let's go then!"

I jump up and offer her my hand to help her up too. She takes it and we silently walk to my car…

* * *

Take a deep breath Naomi!

Immediately after I have closed my front door, I sit down behind it, my back steadied by the frame.

It's alright!

After Emily and I had arrived at mine, I had offered her a shower and some fresh clothes from me. While she was showering, I put the kettle on to make some tea and grab some cookies, Mum had dropped off yesterday.

We sat in my kitchen and talked for what felt like minutes, even though nearly three hours had passed.

After re-discussing the case with all its details, she had told me about her difficult family. About her homophobic sister who wasn't accepting her sexuality and threatening all of her potential girlfriends and about her even more homophobic mother who was completely denying the whole thing and still tried to set her up with "fine gentlemen".

I could see that she was really suffering because of this, so I had taken her hand in min, not really thinking about it. She smiled this fantastic "Emily"-smile and once again that comfortable and warm feeling was spreading through my body.

She had also told me about several of her former relationships, and even though I knew it would be good for me to finally talk about my disastrous ex-boyfriend, I couldn't.

She had left around 7, walking slowly up to me and giving me a sweet, gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Naomi. For everything. I hope I'll see you at work soon."

"Yeah!", was all I could manage, then I had closed the door.

And that's where I am right now, sitting on the floor of my hallway, having a goofy smile on my face, everytime I think about this kiss. I now it was barely nothing but still, it felt so good.

The smile suddenly disappears when I realize what my brain wanted to tell me all the time.

I have more feelings for her than I want to admit. I am falling in love with Emily Fitch. Fuck…

_**Reviews (good or bad ones) are always appreciated. **_


	6. I Won't Give Up

**_Hope you enjoy it ;) Thank you so much for all the nice reviews (:_**

_Emily:_

"I am going to do it. I am going to do it!" I need to repeat this sentence again and again; otherwise I know I will run away and never come back. But I don't want to. Not this time. This time, I will make her speak to me. And even if I end up heartbroken and crying on my bathroom floor, at least I can say I did everything I could.

Of course she ignored me again after our little hang out at hers. I tried to talk to her again a few times at the centre but she either walked away, pretending not to hear me or she looked at me like she was going to say something but decided to keep silent instead and _then _walked away. And I don't want to keep going like this, I need to talk to her about the thing that happened after my breakdown.

I know that we only met each other a few times and that I shouldn't care that much about her already, but something about her makes me go crazy. I really want to get to know her better. She's amazing.

Lost in my thoughts, I realize that I am already standing in front of a door. Her door. Hesitantly, I ring the bell. After what felt like a whole life time, the blonde opens the door, my heartbeat's increasing the second I see her. Obviously my brain can't quite convince my body to act normally.

"God, no!" Naomi sighs as she sees me and rolls her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I try as hard as I can to ignore the pain that seems like going to burst inside my chest. I gulp, before starting to speak.

"Ca-ca-can we ta-ta-talk?" For fuck's sake, what is wrong with you Emily, you talked to her before, you even kissed her?!

"Well, if I say no, I bet you'd come in anyway, so, sure!"

Once again, I try my best to hide the fact that I'm hurt. Naomi walks into the living room and I follow her, still looking for the confidence I had earlier in front of my mirror when I talked through this whole situation.

"So, what do you want, Fitch?"

Blue eyes stare at me with an annoyed look, but somehow, I'm not intimated as I was in training. Neither by her eyes, nor by her beauty…

"First of all, I want you to stop with your fucking sarcasm right now. It's hurting me. You were so different the last time I was here, you were kind and caring and now, you're just an unfriendly and cold arsehole. I mean I get it that you like to play hard to get bu-"

Naomi, who had been staring onto the floor the whole time I was talking, suddenly snaps her head up and stares at me again.

"Hard to get?! I'm not playing anything Emily. That's the whole point. THIS is me. If you don't like what you see, feel free to go."

Anger is building up inside me now, how the hell can she be so unbelievable?

"Are you fucking serious, Naomi Campbell?! I came here because I sure as hell like what I see. I like YOU Naomi, we BOTH know that. All I need is for you to be brave and like me back."

I tried to look into her eyes that had given me so many little heart attacks already, but she kept her vision down, slightly shaking her head. I could see she was fighting with herself.

"I can't Emily, I'm so sorry. I really am. I guess you know where the door is…"

With these words, she turns around and walks away, leaving me alone again. In her own fucking flat. But I'm not ready for giving up. Not yet. This time, I don't want to hide my pain, so I just let it all out…

_Naomi:_

"Don't you dare running away again. If you don't like me, fine, but have at least the guts to look into my eyes whilst telling me. Plus, I want one tiny reason, why I am suddenly not good enough anymore for Naomi Campbell, because as far as I can remember, you kissed me at Panda's!"

I couldn't remain silent any longer; it just wasn't fair, on either of us…

"Because I'm fucked up Emily, that's why! I am fucked up and I don't want you to go down with me. The problem's not that you are not good enough for me, you are TOO good for me. I became a sarcastic bitch a long time ago, and you're too happy and shiny to become one too."

Emily looks at me, confused but also hurt, making me already regret what I said…

"Everybody's fucked up somehow, Naomi, but still people are in relationships, despite their dark sides…"

"Well, there's a reason for all the divorces. It's fucked up people who are selfish and desperately looking for hope and happiness when these two things can obviously not be found!"

"You know what? Forget it, I'm sorry for kissing you back at Panda's party and I'm sorry I kind of planned on kissing you tonight. I can't stand your pessimistic view one second longer. What happened to 'No risk, no fun'? Have a nice day and a nice life too."

All I can see in her face is pain and regret. The ache from my chest is now spreading through my whole body. A feeling I knew far too well. I know exactly how she felt. And I want to tell her everything, I don't want to let it end another time but as I try to start, she is already about to leave. Chance missed.

"And here we go again Campbell. Well done."

Emily is already at the door, but she must have heard my mumbled words because she stops and turns around to face me again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

I sigh as I'm realizing that I can't keep it away from her. There is no sense behind all of this. I need to tell her. Make or break. This will either work out and I can finally be happy or it won't and I will carry on asking myself what to do with my life. And I'll probably stop making friends. I really hope, she's the first person I'm able to like without messing everything up. After another sigh, I start my speech.

"I said, here we go again. I'm so sick of this. Listen, Emily, I'm not used to fluffy 'happily ever after' friendships, not even to mention relationships. I don't have strong feelings for anyone, because I stopped myself from having them. Right now, there are two types of people in my life. The ones I don't give a shit about and who only know me as the sarcastic bitch next door and then there are those who I care A LOT about. Those people are rare and eventually I do something stupid which leads them to leave me without even trying to fix it. Instead they prefer to bail, not caring about whether I make it or not. It doesn't matter if it's my dad, my best friend or my boyfriend I'm talking about, because the result is the same: I'm left with a broken heart and without a single clue on how my life can go on."

Even though I try as hard as I could to prevent it, tears are rushing down my cheeks. I can see that Emily clearly wants to comfort me, but as she takes a step forward to pull me into a hug, I step back, not wanting to leave this unfinished. But I also don't want to break down either, to be honest.

"I'm not done yet. There's one more thing I need to say. You are one of those people I care about. More than care actually. You make me nervous when I see you and you come into my mind so many times a day and I can't do anything about it. When I'm near you I can't stop feeling happy, but this is also scaring the shit out of me. I thought I've loved Luke so much, but the way I feel about you is nothing compared to my former feelings for him and I only know two months. The last person I cared for nearly that much ripped my heart out and left it on the floor. Since that I really tend to fuck things like this up, without wanting to. And Emily, you're way to beautiful to ge-"

Emily didn't let me finish. Instead she crashes her lips on mine. After a few seconds that made me feel like I was in heaven, she pulls away a little and strokes my cheeks to get rid of the tears, but she's not stepping back completely. Although I feel amazing, I can't look into those amazing brown eyes. This well-known feeling is keeping me distant. I know Emily just wants me to be fine and to show her that but it's impossible.

"What are you thinking Naomi? Please tell me!"

"I can't. At least not yet. It's not easy for me. I would only regret telling you, I can't help it, it's just like I kind of regret telling you what I said before."

Emily, who is still hugging me, wants to pull away, her look's a little bit hurt, but I grab her hands and don't let go of them.

"Please don't go away because of this, believe me, I don't want to constantly feel like that, so I really, really try to change it. Because I really like you, although we haven't known each other for that long

Emily's smiling again, which makes my heart pounding.

"It's okay, I guess. I like you too, but I think I've made that quite obvious. And I'll always be here, if you want to share some of your father/boyfriend/best friend stories."

I don't know why or when I started crying, I just noticed Emily stroking my tears away with one of her thumbs.

"God, get your shit together Campbell", I say to myself "I'm sorry for being such a whiny cow, normally I'm not like that."

"Yeah, I've learned that the hard way. But it's fine."

She pulls me into her lap and places several kisses on my forehead. I'm closing my eyes and try to forget all of the bad things for a moment.

"Because sometimes, I can be horrible too, especially when I'm hungry."

I smile at her and give a her a little peck on her lips.

"Well, let's be horrible to each other then."


	7. The Whole Story

**Hey guys ;)  
So this chapter was actually quite hard to write, because Naomi's story is practically my own, except Luke was a girl...  
I hope you enjoy reading it, Reviews are always appreciated ;) **

Emily:

I never really know how much better life is when you're in love. I mean I had two long term relationships, but honestly, it didn't feel at all like when I'm with Naomi. Every time I see her, I'm instantly smiling, no matter in what a bad mood I might be. She makes me laugh, she makes my knees go weak and she definitely affects some other part of my body as well, even though all of our nights together only happened in my (day-) dreams. Naomi wants to take things slow, and I'm already at that point, where I would do anything for her, yeah, soppy, cheesy me, I know…

It would be hard for us to tell people anyway due to my homophobic family. My twin sister Katie would be afraid about her reputation and that people may think that she's gay as well, and my mother, well, she would probably get a heart attack or something like that, but in no way, she would approve of the relationship.

I am about to walk to the ambulance car, to check if we've got everything we need, before we start our shift, when someone tips my back from behind.

I turn around and see Naomi looking at me. She tries to smile at me but I it doesn't reach her eyes like it normally does. Something's bothering her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if we could have lunch together. You remember when I told you about the 'boyfriend trauma' last week? I think it's time to tell you, so you can understand why I sometimes act the way I do. If you want to know of course. If you don't, I guess it's fine too –"

With a gentle touch of herm arm, I interrupt her rambling and get her focus back on me.

"Naomi, I'd love to grab lunch with you."

She looks like a stone has fallen from her chest. There's nothing cuter than a nervous Naomi, especially if you know how she acts in training. I never thought that there are times where even the 'almighty Naomi Campbell' doesn't really know what to say.

"Right then, see you later."

"See you later Naomi!" One last smile and I get back to checking the supplies.

So there we are, sitting in a fast food restaurant, facing each other and even though we both just have one single hour for lunch, Naomi wanted to tell me now about her past.

She looks totally terrified, her vision is kept on the table, and she's fumbling with her hand palms.  
I want to make her comfortable but I'm afraid it'd only get worse if I take her hands in mine. So I'm just patiently waiting for her to start.  
"Well, to be honest, I've never talked about this before. So I might stumble a bit, sorry for that in advance."  
I smile at her, hoping that it might help calming her down a bit.

"It's totally okay, just take your time!"

I watch her closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath.

"So, I met Luke four three years ago at an event my mother had dragged me to. He sold some ecological clothing to gain some money, but he didn't really want to be there either. Somehow we started talking. It turned out that we had quite much in common, except for our taste of music. He was lovely and kind and charming, so of course I gave him my number when he asked and we started talking on a regular basis."

Naomi takes another deep breath.

"One month later, we were officially together, and it was amazing. I trusted him with all of my heart, and I knew I could talk to him about everything. He was so much more than just my boyfriend, he was my best friend. He knew all of my secrets, even those you wouldn't really want to tell your boyfriend. We were so happy. Well at least I thought we were."

Tears are dwelling up in her eyes. She tries to hide them by brushing them off immediately but I still see them.

"What happened?"

Naomi starts laughing, not one of her wonderful laughs though, it's a laugh full of bitterness.

"Well, two and a half year of a happy and stable relationship later, he left. He just packed his things and left. All I got was a crappy note on the kitchen counter that said 'It's over. I'm sorry.' I still have no slightest clue why he ended it. Before you ask, of course I tried to call him or send him texts, but he never replied. I went to his work to confront him, but when he saw me, he locked himself in his office, coward. He was gone like that. I was devastated. Do you know how fucking hard it is, if you want to get over a relationship but you can't because you have no idea what you've done wrong?"

At this point, she doesn't care about hiding her tears any more. My own heart is aching because of the story she just shared with me.

It's then when I realize that everything is so fragile. Naomi may seem self-confident and emotionless, but the truth is that she became like that because she someone broke her.

I swear to myself that if we end up together, I'll never, never hurt her like this Luke had hurt her again.

"No I can't, I am so sorry for what happened to you. I know this is kind of a standard phrase to say, but he wasn't worth being with you. You deserve someone who adores you and is willing to give everything for you and someone who'd never hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm far too romantic."

Naomi gives me a weak smile. She then takes my hand and squeezes it, without saying anything. I guess she needs a few moments to process everything on her own…

I can't help feeling all the butterflies inside me having a little party.

So we just sit there, I watch Naomi watching the table, no one says anything, but it's not an awkward silence.

After a few minutes Naomi finally looks into my eyes again and breaks the silence.

"After that, I learned how to keep people out of my heart. I lost my trust in nearly everybody, except for my mother and her boyfriend. I also became a sarcastic bitch, but I think I already talked about that. I also get uncomfortable when people want any kind of commitment from me, that's when I tend to bail, but I suppose you already figured that much. So if I ever try to run away again, please don't give up, because I promise you, I want to be with you."

I'm honestly surprised by her Geständnis, I actually thought she was going to say that she needed time before she can be with someone again.

"I'll keep that in mind. And I'd really love to sit here with you for a little longer but I'm afraid I have to go back to work. When I was in training there was this bitchy woman who told us that is essentially that we are always punctual and if I show up late it might have severe consequences."

I smirk at her and she's returning the smile.

"Oh god, that woman sounds horrible."

"Yeah, she is, thanks god I only had her for two days."

Naomi slaps my arm and pretends to look hurt.

"But, she's also rather beautiful which makes up for fact she's a moody cow."

"First you flirt with your superiors and then you insult them, are you aware of the fact that this may cost your job?"

The serious tone in her voice shocks me at first but when she's darting out her tongue like a 2-year old I know she's only joking.

"Get your facts right then, I'm only flirting with one of my superiors. The hottest one."

The blush that is appearing on her face is really cute and I start laughing.

"Come on now, Fitch, otherwise we'll really be late."

She reaches out her hand to me. With a huge smile I take it and we both walk out of the restaurant.


End file.
